La vida es una mierda
by Esthelar
Summary: —Levi, hoy te tocará cocinar. —Kenny, yo no sé cocinar. —¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Tendrás que aprender! (...) Sí Levi, puedes enojarte y gritarme todo lo que quieras con tu mirada esos "Muérete maldito infeliz", "Que la mierda te acompañe" o quizá un "Ojalá un perro te muerda el pie y se haga pis sobre ti por ser un hijo de puta", pero no sacarás nada de este viejo.


**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí su servidora se reporta por primera vez en un buen tiempo para compartir un oneshot dedicado a Kenny y Levi de Shingeki no Kyojin, en los últimos días me sentí inspirada y quería escribir algo sobre estos dos, principalmente contado desde el punto de vista de nuestro asesino serial favorito (o al menos mi favorito de SNK).**

 **Summary:** **—Levi, hoy te tocará cocinar. —Kenny, yo no sé cocinar. —¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Tendrás que aprender! (...) Sí Levi, puedes enojarte y gritarme todo lo que quieras con tu mirada esos "Muérete maldito infeliz", "Que la mierda te acompañe" o quizá un "Ojalá un perro te muerda el pie y se haga pis sobre ti por ser un hijo de puta", pero no sacarás nada de este viejo.**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar. Sí damas y caballeros, lenguaje vulgar.** **Su servidora no es ninguna santa y algún día iba a escribir algo con expresiones vulgares tan pronto se le presentara la oportunidad, y Kenny se la dio con una envidiable facilidad.**

 ** _Disclaimers: Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama._**

* * *

Si tuviera que decirle a alguien mi opinión sobre la vida, lo resumiría en cinco sencillas palabras:

 _ **"La vida es una mierda"**_

Pero no se crean, no soy ni fui un maldito suicida. Solo me gusta desafiar a aquellos que se atrevan a oprimirme y rebanar gargantas o volarle los sesos a mis victimas por simple diversión.

Aunque, si tuviera que elegir algún recuerdo memorables de tantos que pudo tener toda mi vida, definitivamente eligiría el incidente que involucró a Levi cuando tenía solo 6 años y armó un escándalo por un _desafortunado accidente_.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

El horrible trauma que le dejé al mocoso cuando este llevaba poco tiempo bajo mi cuidado y tutela.

—Levi, hoy te tocará cocinar. —le dije esa vez con mi cara de orco estreñido que no se ha afeitado ni bañado en días.

—Kenny, yo no sé cocinar. —me contestó el mocoso un poquito preocupado, a pesar de que su expresión fuera de _'la vida me importa una mierda'_ desde que mi hermana murió. O puede ser que ya tenía esa cara desde su nacimiento, Kuchel era un poquito rara si me lo preguntan.

 _Ackerman. Simplemente Ackerman. ¿Para qué quebrarnos la cabeza al intentar entender nuestra lógica?_

¿Que nos temen porque no pueden controlarnos ni borrar nuestras memorias?

 _¡JAH!_

¡Lo que los de la realeza temen en realidad son nuestras miradas homicidas cuando somos provocados, porque luego los muy cobardes se orinan en los pantalones tan pronto hacen contacto visual con un Ackerman!

 _¡ACKERMAN POWER BITCHES!_

 _._

—¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Tendrás que aprender! —te señalé con mi típico humor de perros.

—¿Cómo se cocina? —y todavía te atreves a preguntarme. _¡Soy un asesino serial! ¡No un chef profesional, maldita sea!_

—¿Qué sé yo? ¡Averígualo tú mismo, enclenque! —Porque sí, pequeño bastardo, eras un maldito enclenque para tu edad en aquel entonces.

Ya preveía yo que terminarías teniendo muy baja estatura cuando llegases a la mayoría de edad, y no me equivoqué.

 _¡Kenny Ackerman nunca se equivoca, señores!_

Sí Levi, puedes enojarte y gritarme todo lo que quieras con tu mirada esos _"Muérete maldito infeliz", "Que la mierda te acompañe"_ o quizá un _"Ojalá un perro te muerda el pie y se haga pis sobre ti por ser un hijo de puta"_ , pero no sacarás nada de este viejo para llenar nuestras barrigas, que nos demandan el preciado pan de cada día.

 _Literalmente._

Sirves mejor para hacer la limpieza de nuestra _pocilga_. ¡Ya hasta pareces una puta criada, de aquellas que trabajan en las haciendas ricachonas de esos cerdos que se engordan con nuestros impuestos!

 _Tsk, malditos hijos de puta._

 _._

Bueno, como sea... estoy hablando de mi sobrino, mi **_pequeño_** y adorable sobrino al que le quise volar los sesos con cariño. _Si me preguntan, no hay mejor manera de demostrar tu cariño a tu sobrinito que apuntandolo con escopetas y cuchillas._

Volviendo con lo que les platicaba, no había sido buena idea dejarlo en la cocina sin vigilancia. Porque terminó incendiando el lugar, y no sé cómo acabó con el cuerpo lleno de una sustancia de dudosa procedencia que lo tenía ahí petrificado como una maldita gárgola.

 _¿Cómo lo hizo cuando no había nada que propiciara el fuego tan fácilmente con las imprudencias de un niño?_

Ni me lo pregunten, porque eso es un misterio de la vida que nunca voy a obtener respuesta. _Sí Levi, solo naciste para complicar mi_ — _de por sí ya complicada_ — _existencia._

La cara que tenía el mocoso cuando lo cargué como vil costal de papas para huir del lugar antes que nos pillara el casero fue épica. ¡Mi sobrino estaba horrorizado y hasta estaba gritando! _¡Por primera vez le vi la cara desfigurada de terror, asco y frustración!_

¡Se sentía y hasta olía como la mierda! Parecía como si alguien lo hubiese empujado al estiércol de los cerdos dejándolo empapado por completo de pies a cabeza, algo curioso porque no había cerdos por el área.

Así que en nuestra nueva _residencia_ ( _que de residencia no tiene nada, por favor... estamos en el infierno, no en el paraíso_ ), después de cuatro eternas horas que Levi no salía de la ducha del baño decidí llamar a la puerta con mucha _delicadeza_ como solo yo sabía hacerlo.

—¡LEVI! **¡SAL DEL MALDITO BAÑO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!** —admiren mi maravilloso vocabulario, no falta comentar que los toques a la puerta se escuchaban a 10 kilómetros a la redonda. Soy el señor sutilidad ante todo, me encanta hacer escándalos y que la gente me tema como el maldito loco asesino que soy, aunque después llamen a los inútiles de la Policía Militar que nada saben hacer bien por vagos.

— **¡JÓDETE!** —me gritó el bastardo molesto. —¡HASTA QUE NO QUEDE NADA DE ESA PUTA SUSTANCIA! —cuanto amor señores, tan chiquito el pulgarcito y ya hablaba barbaridades igual que su tío. _Qué orgulloso me siento._ Podía escuchar tras la puerta sonidos parecidos a tallones exagerados con la _linda_ y _suavecita_ esponjita. Noten mi sarcasmo, porque de suave no tenía nada y estaba seguro que la mentada esponja lo iba a dejar más rojo que camarón asado. _¿Qué es un camarón?_ ¡Averigüenlo, vagos! ¿Me ven cara de enciclopedia o qué chingados?

 _¡Me cago en tu tumba Kuchel...!_

¡Me dejaste un mocoso con un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo por la limpieza, Y SABIENDO QUE YO ODIO A LOS MOCOSOS DE MIERDA!

 _Ah no, espera... tú no tuviste un entierro acorde hasta donde puedo recordar. Así que te lo dejaré pasar... no podré cagarme en tu tumba como me gustaría._

El hermano del siglo, señores. Soy todo un amor.

¡Adorenme hijos de puta! ¡Soy su puto Dios!

...

 _¿En qué estaba?_

 _¡Ah, sí!_

 **Moraleja de la historia: Nunca dejen que el _hobbit_ se acerque a alguna cocina, a no ser que quieran perder la cordura y la cocina completa.**

 _¿Que qué es un hobbit?_

 _¡PÓNGANSE A LEER, INCULTOS!_

 _._

 _Bah, y luego el inculto es uno._

 _._

Me costó trabajo sacarlo del baño, porque aunque ustedes no lo crean, ese era el maldito baño de mujeres y las chicas que estaban dentro no dejaban de lanzarme objetos cuando solo había ingresado a recoger a la pulga horrenda que tengo por sobrino, pero mentiría si les dijera que no disfruté de la vista como el pervertido que soy. _Era un hombre con necesidades ¡Así que no me pueden recriminar nada, bola de hipócritas!_

Sí, damas y caballeros. Todo este maldito tiempo, Levi utilizaba el baño de mujeres y pasaba desapercibido el muy suertudo.

¿Cómo lo hacía? De seguro se están preguntando, en esos tiempos el mocoso todavía tenía el pelo un poco largo y de verdad parecía una niña.

 _¿Es eso posible del maldito enclenque?_

Sí lo es, mi estimado público. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad parecía una maldita niña en su infancia por lo desnutrido y frágil que estaba.

 _¡Jah!_ ¡Y su estatura no lo ayudaba a verse varonil! Así que presumí a mi _linda sobrinita_ con los _vecinos_ , nomas para joderle la existencia ya que me estaba jodiendo la mía con solo respirar. Solo llegó a parecer lo que es (un varón) hasta que _el genio_ se decidió por cortarse el pelo.

.

Si yo estuviese en condiciones más estables y con la esperanza mínima de sobrevivir después de la mierda que se echó Rod Reiss, divulgaría en las noticias en la columna de curiosidades o chismes célebres ( _como se llame esa mierda_ ) todas esas cosas de mi sobrino en un momento de ocio, ahora que me estoy acordando de todo. Me habría gustado molestar al mocoso mandando su reputación de _malo maloso y rudote macho que se respeta_ a la mierda.

Pero como estoy por estirar la pata, me llevaré esos secretos a la tumba... si es que este hijo de puta que tengo por sobrino me hace una, claro está.

...

Lo siento Kuchel, pero cuando llegue al más allá vas a tener que soportar todas mis mierdas y quejas por todo lo que me hizo soportar tu hijo bastardo. Te dejaré sorda con mucho gusto viendo que no podré volarte los sesos, tú y el abuelo me van a reclamar todas mis barbaridades, pero yo Kenny Ackerman no me dejaré mangonear por aquellos que se adelantaron en partir de una forma tan miserable en su lecho de muerte.

Y si tengo buena suerte, tal vez encuentre a Uri y me entretenga como en los viejos tiempos contándole unos buenos chismes sobre la vida de mierda que nos tocó vivir y compartir una vez más mi tan encantador humor negro.

.

 _¡Soy Kenny Ackerman, damas y caballeros!_

 _Y ahora me despido de este mundo estúpido._

 _._

 _Con quemaduras de tercer grado y desangrándome, ahí recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol..._

 _¡Pero con estilo, culeros!_

 _._

 _¡Cállate Levi, aunque no lo quieras aceptar pues lamento decirte que es la pura verdad!_

 _ **¡YO-SOY-TU-TÍO, CABRÓN!**_

.

* * *

 **Notas finales: No soy de emplear lenguaje vulgar en lo que escribo, pero el personaje de Kenny me inspiró a hacerlo (y descargar mis frustraciones, LOL). Y seamos realistas, hasta Levi es mal hablado (con sus insinuaciones de _gente constipada_ cuando sus compañeros van llegando tarde a una reunión) xD.**

 **PD: No es mentira el hecho de Levi usando el baño de mujeres cuando niño, investiguen si no me creen (?)**

 **.::REVIEWS::.**

 **Girl Anywhere : Es hermoso cuando puedes decir y expresarte con palabrotas sin temor a que te restrinjan o lo que sea… xDDD. Si se me cruza una idea en el momento indicado, es posible que escriba algo más para deleite mío y del público XD. No sabemos cuando Levi adquirió su trastorno pero uno puede especular que una variable sea que vivió sus primeros años de vida en condiciones deplorables y que se enamoró de la limpieza cuando se bañó por primera vez a consciencia… no sé *silba inocentemente (?)* =3=**

 **MakiMinnion : Yo también adoro a ese bastardo, y ese sentimiento revivió cuando volví a leer el manga (tenía meses sin actualizarme) XDDD**

 **Raven Halen : Me alegra que la narrativa de Kenny te haya sacado una sonrisa ("querrás decir risa, ¿no?" *dice una voz interna*, _es lo mismo_ ), si mis escritos llegan a entretener me puedo dar por bien servida =´D**


End file.
